


Kiss: Heated

by RainofAugust



Series: Lana and Viri: Post-KOTET [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Lana and Viri - Post-KOTET, Making Out, OC Kiss Week 2018, Sith in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 19:27:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13324899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainofAugust/pseuds/RainofAugust
Summary: The Commander needs to finish her official photo shoot as Galactic Peacekeeper. Having her partner, Lana Beniko, there for the shoot makes things even more fun. A short piece for OC Kiss Week 2018.





	Kiss: Heated

Art posted here with artist's permission. 

Lovely artwork of Viri commissioned from Berriku: http://xbrittanyraex.tumblr.com/

“Commander, look this way. Hands at your sides. Now look solemn.” The holo-camera clicks again and again. 

“Re-adjust the lighting for the next outfit,” the Alliance photographer tells her assistants, putting down her camera. “Commander, your partner will be in the next shots. Five minutes. We’re almost done. I promise.” 

Viri exhales, thanks the photographer, and walks away from the backdrop, rolling her head in a circle to stretch. Indo Zal had suggested doing some official images, and her advisors at the Alliance had agreed. Even though she’s the Galactic Peacekeeper, Zakuul still considers her their head of state, and now that she’s deposed both Arcann and Vaylin, they’re feeling much more kindly toward her. Most of the Knights of Zakuul are on her side now, grateful to have a boss that won’t strangle them for the smallest transgression. 

Thus, she has spent the last two hours cooped up in a brightly lit room on the Odessen base, changing from one outfit to another, and posing for a variety of photos. She’s chosen all her own clothing, but she’s had to work with the Alliance designers, and Indo Zal, to find garments that mesh with Zakuulan culture for some of the shots. It doesn’t help that Zakuul has a heady obsession with the color yellow, which she detests. 

In the spirit of cooperation and diplomacy, though, she’s gone along with it. She’s posed in golden robes and black and yellow military-officer armor; she’s smiled beatifically for shots in white jackets and red gowns. For her official photos with Lana, however, she has put her foot down. They are Sith. They will dress in that spirit, and everyone else can piss off about it. 

”Lana, they’re almost ready,” Viri calls, walking into the small room that has been set aside as her prep space. Lana is still adjusting her outfit, frowning and looking critically at herself in the mirror. She’s clad in beautiful black robes and trousers with deep green and blue accents, with a more luxurious version of her trademark belt and a shadowsilk scarf. 

”Why the frown? You’re gorgeous,” Viri says, wiggling her eyebrows at Lana. 

”Always a flatterer, aren’t you?” Lana says affectionately, adjusting the scarf to another angle. 

“Always truthful, with you,” Viri says. “Seriously. You’d know if I were lying.” 

”This is true,” Lana laughs. “Aren’t you getting dressed yourself?” 

”Yes,” Viri says, taking off her top and grabbing a blue garment bag from the clothes rack. She slinks in front of Lana and makes a show of unbuttoning her pants and wriggling out of them before dancing back to the side of the room in her underwear.

”We need to keep the clothes on, Viri,” Lana chuckles. 

“I think I should do the next set naked.”

”There’s already a set of naked photos of you on the Holonet, Darth Nudist,” Lana shakes her head. “That need has been filled by your little hot springs adventure.” 

”Fine, fine,” Viri grumbles, and gets dressed. “There. Happy now?” 

Lana’s breath catches in her throat. Viri has chosen to wear a black and blue outfit with wings. It’s a set Viri loves so much that she owns duplicates in various colors. Lana loves it too, because of the way it flatters every curve on Viri’s body.

”You’re wearing the angel wings…?” Lana gasps. 

”You object?” Viri says, raising her eyebrows. 

”Not at all,” Lana says. “You know how much I love that armor. You know what it does to me…” 

”You admire the tailoring?” Viri says innocently, perching on the edge of the vanity table. 

”Insufferable one,” Lana hisses, running her hands up Viri’s thighs. “If you knew what I was thinking…” 

”Feel free to share,” Viri says, with an angelic smile. “You can, you know…” 

“Be careful what you wish for,” Lana whispers, and opens her mind. The flood of erotic images she presents to Viri is enough to make her entire face flush red. 

Lana moves in between Viri’s knees as she captures her mouth in a fierce kiss. Viri’s legs automatically wrap around Lana’s waist and her hands clutch at Lana’s rear, drawing her as close as possible. When Viri breaks away from the kiss to breathe, she has to bite her lip to avoid crying out. 

”We only have a few minutes, my love,” Lana whispers. 

”We’ll make them count,” Viri responds, and kisses Lana hard, rocking her hips. Lana’s hands travel restlessly over Viri’s body, glissading across all of the delicious curves she loves so much.

Viri’s mouth glides down to the sweet spot on Lana’s neck, and she begins to kiss and nibble, worrying the skin with tiny bites. It’s Lana’s turn to gasp as the sensation shoots straight to her core, and her eyes flutter shut as she tilts her head to the side, giving Viri more access to her neck. Her mouth makes contact with the pulse point below Viri’s ear, and she suckles on it. 

Pleasure. Sheer, unabashed pleasure. Their bond sizzles with joy and passion as they writhe against each other, punctuating their kisses and bites with moans. 

”Commander, are you ready?” The photographer’s voice over the intercom makes them immediately draw apart. 

”One more minute,” Viri responds. Her eyes open wide as she stares at Lana. Her eye makeup is smeared, and there are now several love bites and lipstick marks on her neck. “Um…make that two.” 

Viri hastily concentrates Force healing on Lana’s skin until it is clear again. Her neck tingles as Lana gets her own love bites to disappear. They try to fix each other’s makeup and hair, and Viri adjusts Lana’s scarf back to its original position. 

“We can continue this after the shoot, I hope?” Lana asks, resting her forehead against Viri’s. 

”With or without armor?” 

”All of the above,” Lana says, with a wicked smile.

“I was hoping you’d say that,” Viri replies, giving her a smoldering look. “For now…deep breath, Viridana…time to go be official…” 

”We’re totally professional,” Lana says to herself, pacing in a small circle. 

”Yes indeed, we are.” 

”Ready to go, Commander?” Lana says, to press the point. 

”Yes indeed, lovely Royal Consort.” 

”We have to find a better name for me. If they’re going to call me something, fine, and I want to be acknowledged as your partner, but Royal Consort, I swear…” 

”Think they’d go for Sith Wife?” Viri says with a laugh. 

”You are the most impossible person in the galaxy,” Lana deadpans. 

”Royal Sith Wife?” 

”You’re going to run with this one, aren’t you?” Lana shakes her head as they walk down the hallway. 

”Most Excellent Galactic Sith Wife?”

”It’s a good thing I love you,” Lana mutters. 

”Beloved?” Viri says, giving Lana her most endearing smile. 

”All right.” Lana grins, stopping to embrace Viri. “That one will do.” She kisses Viri gently and then draws back. 

”Damn this photo shoot,” Viri shakes her head. 

”The sooner it’s finished, the sooner we can enjoy ourselves,” Lana reminds her. They step into the room set up as a photography studio and immediately find themselves beset by assistants brandishing powder puffs and sponges. 

”Get that glare off her face, that lipstick needs to be evened out, that stray hair needs to be tamed…” The photographer barks orders as the two women step in front of the backdrop. Viri and Lana gamely do as they’re told, posing together for image after image. 

”That will do, Commander,” the photographer says. “One more outfit, and I promise you’re done. For real, this time.” 

”Hang on,” Lana says. “Can you take a few more of her in this outfit, by herself? It’s most flattering, don’t you think? I’d love a photo of her in this armor for myself, in fact.”

The photographer tilts her head and studies Viri and her angel wings. “Yes, you know, there’s something open and welcoming about this armor. Would you mind, Commander?” 

Viri’s lips quirk into a smile as she meets Lana’s mischievous grin, and she steps back in front of the photo backdrop, putting her hands on her hips. “Yes, I do endeavor to be open and welcoming to my allies…”


End file.
